


Wish Upon a Star Or How Jenny Boy got what he wanted

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: *Late one bright and starry night as Jensen gazed out his bedroom window he saw a shooting star whiz by and without thinking our friend Jensen made a wish*.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I Wanted to turn this into a longer story but I don't know.  
>  Should I?? Should I turn it into an actual story?.

Once Upon a time in a town (We'll just leave it at a town shall we?).

Somewhere on our lovely planet we call earth. There lived an old 

man named Jensen .

 

Jensen lived alone in a small red brick house that no one ever visited.

Now you're probably in the mist of asking yourself why? why didn't 

anyone ever visit?.

 

Well some oh who am I kidding all would say it was simply because Jensen

was a horrible horrible not to mention bitter bitter lonely old man who's only

form of pleasure was to make those around miserable as can be.

 

 

If you're asking yourself how he got to be that way? well my friend nobody

really knows but according to most he's always been that way even as a 

youngin which really makes one wonder what kind of jacked up childhood 

our dear Jenny boy had.

 

Anywho Late one bright and starry night as Jensen gazed out his bedroom window he

saw a shooting star (that's right folks a shooting star) whiz by and without 

thinking our friend Jensen made a wish. 

 

What did he wish for? Well I don't know ha I'm just kidding ..Jenny boy wished

for a second chance at life and love .

 

Don't ask why because I don't know I'm not our pal Jenny nor do I claim to know what 

transpires in his lovely head I'm just telling this tale.

 

Much later as Jensen lay asleep there was this iridescent light cascading throughout 

his body .

 

No worries the light wasn't harming him nor did it last long.

 

Yes you want to know what it did don't you?. Well of course.

See the very next morning as Jenny stumbled out of bed and into

the bathroom he got the biggest surprise of his life.

 

 

You see because of one innocent itty wish Jensen was no longer an old man no sire 

Jensen was now a drop dead gorgeous young man.

 

 

Was he shocked? umm. duh?. 

 

 

What transpired next well I'm not going to go into detail after detail.

 

I will say this later that same day while walking out the door he catches the eye of the

new neighbor known as tall dark and yummy .

 

Once Green meets Hazel it all becomes a stepping stone to a happily ever 

after.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
